It Started with a Valentines day card
by AnimeHime126
Summary: When it comes to Natsu and Lucy, not even a beautiful day to declare your love could be normal. Nalu


"Hey Natsu!" Lucy Heartfilia waved to her best friend as she ran through the school gates and up to her best friend of three years. "Happy Valentines Day!" She smiled as she launched herself into his arms, him quickly catching her and returning the hug.

"Yeah, you two Luce." Natsu grinned at her when she pulled back. She smiled that bright smile that he had grew to love so much.

"Oh my princess!" A loud voice declared, cutting off any more conversation between the two, as they turned to face the school playboy Loke. Lucy rolled her eyes when she saw her close friend. Sure she loved the guy and all, but that was only as a brother.

"Here ya go Lucy." Loke smirked at her as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks Loke." Lucy smiled at him. "Make sure to give Aries a big kiss today." She teased, smirking when he blushed and started stuttering. If there was one person that could make Loke act like that, that was Aries.

"Just look at the card." He quickly said before rushing away, leaving Natsu boisterously laughing as Lucy giggled at her friend's antics. She then looked in the middle of the roses and sure enough there was a small golden card with black writing saying, Dear Lucy.

She opened the car to read was was written in the fancy black lettering.

Dear Lucy,

I hope you have an amazing Valentines Day and that someone worthy out there will finally discover all that you're worth in this world. Have a great day, Love from Loke.

Lucy smiled down at the small card as his words had truly touched her heart. She shyly glanced up at her best friend and thought about what it would be like if they were together.

"If only." Lucy smiled down at the small card once again, snapping Natsu's attention back to her.

"Oi, let me read what it says!" Natsu declared as he tried to grab the card but Lucy pulled it away just in time.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's between Loke and I." She smirked at him as she held the card away from him.

"Hey Luce, What's on the back?" Natsu asked, pointing to the back of the small card.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, looking at the back to find two matching earrings taped to the back. The earrings were small red rose shaped studs with a perfect black outline and bright green leaves decorating the rose.

"Aww!" Lucy gushed slightly. "Natsu hold these." She said quickly, pushing the roses into Natsu's hands as she carefully untaped the earrings. She quickly placed the card back into the middle of the roses - giving Natsu the perfect opportunity to read it - as she took out her small golden hooped earrings and placed one rose in after the other.

Lucy admired the tiny earrings as she grabbed the roses back from Natsu, not to mention the card he had only just opened and not had a chance to read.

"Aww! NO fair!" Natsu whined like a little kid while she giggled at him.

"Come on Natsu. We have Gildarts class now." Lucy grinned at him before running off into he school building, leaving the boy chasing after her.

Lucy quickly reached the hall where her and Natsu's lockers were located next to each other. She quickly opened her locker and placed the roses inside, tucking the card in a safe spot in the back of her locker along with her perviously worn earrings. She then turned back to Natsu with a smile as he had waited for her as usual.

"Come on!" Lucy giggled, grabbing his arms and pulling him along with her to their first class with Gildarts.

"Wow…" Natsu muttered upon walking into the classroom with Lucy. Most of the class was already there, but that wasn't the part that caught their eyes. Attached to the front of every desk, there was a large basket with a student's name on it, around the classroom there were all sorts of heart decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah." Lucy muttered after him. The bell rang just as the two walked over to the seats with their names at the desk, which happened to also be next to each other.

"Okay, listen up brats!" Gildarts declared with a grin as he entered the class. "As you all should know, it is Valentines Day today, and because of that, we - as a class - are having the lesson off." Gildarts declared. The class immediately cheered at that.

"Okay, as you should see, there is a basket in front of everybody's desk with their name on it. Basically, we will have everyone of the boys blind folded, while the girls go around and put their valentine cards in the basket of the person they like. Each person has only one card tho, so use it wisely." Gildarts smirked.

"Okay, the boys will be blindfolded and if I see you peeking you'll have to deal with me." Gildarts said as he went around to each and every one of the guys' desks and blindfolded the man sitting there.

"And go, girls!" Gildarts smirked as all the girls started rushing around the classroom. Many girls slipped cards into Natsu's basket, seeing he was quite popular. But surprisingly Lucy didn't move from her seat. She just looked around shyly to make sure no one was watching her, before slipping her card into Natsu's basket.

"Okay! Time's up! Girls sit down, boy's take off your blind folds." Gildarts smirked after ten minutes. Natsu slowly took off his blindfold and was shocked when he saw his basket was over half full.

"You now have free time, do what you want, I just hope this helped some of you dense idiots realise some things." Gildarts shot a look at Natsu, confusing the boy greatly. Natsu shook it off and tipped the basket onto his desk, leaving the cards at the top of his basket, much like Lucy's, on the bottom of the pile.

Natsu opened card after card but he didn't read any of them, he nearly looked at the name before putting the card aside. He didn't want to be mean to any of the girls who gave him cards, but there was only one name he truly wanted to see.

After Natsu had searched through what he thought was everything yet still didn't find Lucy's name, he became very depressed. If only he had seen the only card that he hadn't searched, as it slowly fell to the ground, un opened and un read, with her feelings un said.

Natsu looked up at just the wrong time and saw Lucy and Gray talking happily, both with blushes on their faces, as Gray held a card in his hand that was addressed to him. Natsu's eyes hardened at the sight of the girl he fell in love with, as it looked like she had given her card to his rival.

Natsu shoved all of the cards - except of course the one on the ground - back into his basket before standing up and stomping out of the room, ignoring the calls from the teacher, his rival, his friends, and not to mention, the girl who had broken his heart.

 ** _With Lucy and Gray, right before Natsu saw them_**

Lucy was getting sick and tired of waiting for Natsu to stumble upon her card, so instead she decided to go and say hello to her only other really close friend in this class, Gray.

"Hi Gray!" Lucy beamed up at him as he was reading a card.

"Oh, hey Lucy! Nice to see ya." He grinned at her.

"Who's card is that?" Lucy asked slyly as she quickly glanced at it, only to see Juvia's name at the bottom. "Oh, I see." Lucy smirked to herself. Gray flushed a bright red.

"W-Well what about you! Did you put your card in Natsu's basket?" He asked, causing the girl to flush and even brighter red that he was.

"Y-Yeah, I did." Lucy smiled down at her feet. It was right then that the pink haired boy had looked up at them.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the two teens quickly turned to face Natsu, who looked to be steaming with anger as he stood. A dark shadow cast over his eyes, hiding them from view as he stomped out of the classroom.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out to him, but he just ignored her and continued to leave. "I gotta go." Lucy smiled apologetically at Gray before racing after her best friend.

 ** _Natsu's POV_**

Natsu stomped down the halls angrily, ignoring everyone he passed of bashed into. He didn't care, he just wanted out of this horrible place. By the time he was outside, he was still steaming with anger. He punched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a large tree in the garden.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, causing him to whirl around to face the one and only blonde girl who had broken his heart.

"What do you want." Natsu all but hissed at her, making the girl flinch in shock.

"What happened, are you okay?" She asked with a gentle face.

"What do you care. Just go back to your little boyfriend Gray." Natsu growled as he turned away from her. Lucy stopped frozen for a second before she burst out laughing, confusing the boy in front of her to no end.

"W-What makes you think I like Gray?!" Lucy laughed out in shock.

"W-Well, you gave him your card. R-Right?" Natsu asked, suddenly not so sure of himself.

"I din't give my card to Gray." Lucy said, frowning at him. "I gave it to you. Didn't you see it?" She asked with a small blush on her cheeks. Natsu's head shot up in shock.

"What?! I didn't see it! How the hell did I miss the only card I was actually hoping to see?!" He yelled at himself, not realising what he had just admitted to until it was to late.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked brightly with a massive blush on her face.

"I-I-I…" Natsu stammered, trying to find the words. He eventually sighed in defeat and decided to come clean. " I was really hoping to see your card int here, then I didn't, then I looked up and saw you talking to Gray and… I lost it." Natsu muttered shamefully. He brought his head back up when he heard the girl giggling.

"I like you two." Lucy smiled at him gently before leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips before running off.

Natsu found himself grinning like a fool as he put a hand to his lips. She kisses him… She liked him back… Natsu was overjoyed. He quickly looked back up before chasing after Lucy as fast as he could.


End file.
